


Loving Alfonse

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Collection of Alfonse x Reader ficlets/drabbles/oneshots.





	1. Favourite Colour?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Fluff | You want to get to know Alfonse more.**

There was something about Alfonse that intrigued you. He was…different, for a lack of a better word, from all the other Heroes that you’ve come to summon. His sister, Sharena, was also different, but you guessed that because she was more cheerful and open unlike her brother, you didn’t feel a certain sense of disconnection with her as you did with the young prince.

It was strange when you thought about it. A part of you felt like you knew each of the summoned Heroes personally, but that shouldn’t be possible since it was your first time meeting them. Or at least, that’s what you thought. Every time a new Hero was summoned, before they could even introduce themselves, you had already put a name to their face despite having never met or heard of them before.

The sense of familiarity was there, but at the same time, it wasn’t. It was like you met them in a dream, or maybe even a past life if you ever believed in that. It was a vague explanation, you had to admit, but that was the closest you could do to explain how you felt like you’ve seen those Heroes before.

But Alfonse and Sharena were different, and in a way, it felt kind of…fresh. Finally, there were people you knew nothing about, and it sparked some sort of excited curiosity within you. The Askran princess was more than happy to become your friend and get to know you, but the prince himself had a harder shell to crack through, though you supposed that was part of the fun in getting to know him.

“What’s your favourite colour?”

The Askran prince gave you a confused look as he set the book he was reading down onto the table in front of him. You greeted him with a smile, your elbows resting comfortably on the table’s surface to prop your chin and lean forward, your sudden and rather random question still hanging in the air.

“Why…?” Alfonse answered your question with one of his own, wary and on guard.

“I want to get to know you more,” you replied without missing a beat, your response laced with a hopeful tone. You knew a lot about Sharena as she was more than happy to share things about herself, but you knew almost nothing about her brother asides from how well he performed in battle.

“There’s no reason for that though, is there?” As always, his answer was short and tone neutral. It wasn’t necessarily rude, but it was a bit difficult to tell what the prince was truly thinking.

A sigh of defeat left your lips. “No, I suppose not…” You admitted as you slowly stood back up to your full height. You failed to notice the guilty flinch Alfonse made when he saw your dejected shoulders, the previous hopeful smile on your face now gone, a more disappointed frown taking its place instead.

He didn’t know what came over him. There was a moment’s pause, and just as you were about to excuse yourself and apologize for being a bother, Alfonse answered your initial question. He figured there would be no harm in answering something so mundane like that. For a second, you were confused, but then it dawned on you that the Askran prince told you something about himself! It might not mean much to others, but since this was the usually closed off prince, it meant a great deal to you.

“Thanks!” You beamed, perhaps a bit too excitedly, but you couldn’t hide your glee in knowing that there was still a chance for you to befriend the young man. It might take a while to chip away at the wall he’s built up around his heart, but you were determined to form a strong bond with him.


	2. What's in a Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Drama/Angst | Alfonse won’t call you by your name.**

“I appreciate your help, Summoner.” Alfonse kindly offers his words of gratitude with a formal nod of his head in your direction. Underneath the obscurity of your hood, the Askran prince sees your lips fall into an unsatisfied frown, causing confusion on his part. Had he said something wrong?

There’s an awkward and tense silence in the air as you try to gather your courage. “Can you… stop calling me like that?” You request awkwardly with a fidget of your fingers. “I did give you a name that you can call me by. I don’t expect us to befriend each other so suddenly, but there’s no hope of getting to know each other better if you don’t bother to try calling me by name.”

The young man grimaces slightly. There is truth in your words, but… he’s been hurt before. He has no choice but to keep his guard up. The royal prince clumsily responds, “I, er, apologize. I had no intentions of getting close to Heroes…”

Alfonse can’t see your expression as your eyes remain hidden by the hood of your cloak, but he can definitely sense the change in the air and notice the shift in your body language. Your mouth parts slightly before your lips press together in a firm line, quivering, almost. Your arms cross over your chest, and your shoulders rise by a fraction. You’ve taken a defensive posture, Alfonse notes, before realizing that he may have come off as rude with his response.

“…I see,” you reply with a frightfully unwavering and quiet voice that sends a pang of guilt towards the prince’s heart. “If all you see me as is a title—a tool to use in your war—then I won’t waste any more of your time, Your Highness.”

Alfonse visibly flinches from the sudden hard tone to emphasize his title, and he bites at his lower lip. Before he can make amends, explaining that wasn’t what he meant, you sharply turn on your heel, your cloak billowing behind you as you take your leave, leaving the prince all alone.


	3. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Drama | Alfonse is afraid.**

_He’s scared._

He’s scared of the way you unknowingly made your way into his heart, the distance he oh so desperately tried to maintain crumbling away so easily.

Every day, every hour, every second that he isn’t by your side where he feels he belongs, _he worries_.

_Are you sleeping well? Are you eating enough? Are you safe, wherever you are?_

Before, Alfonse had been so afraid of getting to close to someone, but now, he was afraid of the _distance in between_.


	4. Rare Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Fluff | Alfonse sees something he usually doesn’t see, but it’s a welcome sight all the same.**

Alfonse can’t help but notice the change in your behaviour and demeanour today. You seem much more cheerful and relaxed that what he was used to seeing. You’re even engaging yourself in conversations with the Heroes you’re familiar with rather than sitting by yourself to stew in your thoughts.

The prince can’t tell what the reason for this behaviour of yours is, but he doesn’t complain about it. It’s a nice change of pace, and it’s quite refreshing. More than anything, though, he’s always pleased to see you more at peace. He enjoys seeing you happy.

Perhaps it’s because he stares at you for a second too long, your gaze locks with his, and you offer him a large and unreserved smile. That sight alone is enough to send his heart racing, and his cheeks flare as he abruptly looks away out of embarrassment. He raises a hand to cover his mouth.

He was _not_ prepared for that cute and carefree smile of yours to be thrown his way.


	5. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Fluff | Alfonse holds you close.**

Alfonse’s heart is racing as he holds your body against him, bare skin against bare skin. He sincerely hopes you can’t actually feel how furiously his heart is beating against his chest.

Commander Anna had somehow convinced everyone to go to the beaches, managing to rope both you and Alfonse along with her money-making scheme. Alfonse was somehow coerced—or perhaps “blackmailed” would be a more appropriate word to use—into stripping out of his armour for nothing more than a pair of swim trunks while you too were forced into a matching bathing suit, much to both of your embarrassment.

The Askran prince doesn’t know what came over him. One second, he was watching Niles make his usual flirtatious comments towards you to try and make you flustered, and then the next second, Alfonse was grabbing your wrist and pulling you towards him, away from the other man’s view. His cheeks are flushed red as his hand rests on the small of your back, the skin-to-skin contact feeling electrifying for the pair of you.

It isn’t the first time he’s held you, but that was with clothes, armour, and even gloves on. It’s much more intimate this time, and despite your proximity and lack of space in between, Alfonse struggles with the desire to become even closer in more ways than one.


	6. Jumping to Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Humour/Fluff | It’s a misunderstanding.**

There’s a high-pitched scream that echoes throughout the castle walls, alarming the residing Heroes inside. Alfonse recognizes the owner of the voice straight away, and he’s the first one to jump into action while the others are still in stunned confusion. The Askran prince bolts out of the room with immense speed, much to everybody’s shock with some slightly impressed as they’ve never seen the young prince run that fast before, even in battle.

There’s only one goal in Alfonse’s mind, his cape blowing behind him as his features are drawn to a more determined expression, eyebrows scrunched together and lips painted into a frown. A million thoughts and scenarios run through his head, all at the same time. He can only hope that no danger has befallen the Order of Heroes’ precious Summoner, or else there will be hell to pay.

Alfonse sees his target in sight, and he mentally prepares himself for whatever he might find, swallowing the unpleasant lump in his throat. With a large bang, he frantically opens the door to your assigned room before allowing his hand to fly towards the hilt of his blade out of pure instinct. He calls for you, the desperation evident in his tone.

The Askran prince doesn’t see anything out of place before somebody rushes over to him, practically jumping the unsuspecting young man. It takes him a second to realize that it’s none other than the Summoner he was worried for, but you look to be fine asides from the fact that you’re only wearing your underwear.

A heavy blush appears on Alfonse’s cheeks as he tries to pry his gaze away, but you peer up at him with scared eyes. “Alfonse! Please, _kill it_!” You beg as you sharply point your finger towards your bed.

Alfonse follows his gaze to where you’re directing, and all he sees are your clothes lying on your bed. …No, wait, upon closer inspection, he sees a black dot scurrying around your clothes and realizes that it’s none other than a spider. The young man brings he’s attention back to you who’s obviously terrified of the small insect.

Quietly breathing out a sigh of relief to himself that there was nothing major to worry about, Alfonse walks over to the bed and picks up the innocent critter with a sheet of paper from the bedside drawer. He brings it over to the window and lets the spider out. Just as the prince turns to assure you that it’s alright now, you’re already running up to him and wrapping your arms around his figure.

“Thank you,” you breathe out, allowing your head to rest upon his armoured chest.

The expression on Alfonse’s gaze grows soft as he carefully returns the embrace, and the pair of you fall into an easy and comfortable silence with each other. The moment is ruined, however, when you hear a group of hurried footsteps approaching the room, and you both look up to see who it is.

Commander Anna’s face pops up at the doorway first, concern visible on her features. “We heard a scream! Are you…”

The redhead trails off as she stares at the scene with slight confusion at first. Alfonse doesn’t seem to understand her behaviour until he realizes just how scandalous this whole scene might look like with him embracing you so intimately while you’re practically wearing nothing. The Askran prince immediately peels himself away, his entire face burning with embarrassment and shame.

“Commander Anna, I swear this isn’t what it looks like!” He tries to defend himself, frantically waving his hands in front of him.

Anna smirks. She believes the ever innocent prince, but she still can’t help but want to tease him. “Of course, of course. We’ll just leave you two to it then. Be sure to watch your voices; these castle walls have cracks in them.”

“ _Commander Anna!!_ ”


	7. His Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Fluff | Alfonse’s drawings lack a certain something, but he figures out what it is soon enough.**

Alfonse sighs to himself as he places his incomplete drawing on the bedside table, running his free hand through his hair as his eyes glance towards the drawn piece. Even if he tries not to let the straightforward comments of Anna and Sharena on his work bother him, a part of him can’t help but agree with them, much to his chagrin. He’s self-critical, gaze scrutinizing the quill strokes on parchment. Objectively, the prince’s techniques are highly skilled, but as stated before, his works lack something that would give them life. His drawings, while nice to look at in terms of skill, aren’t worth a second glance if they remain boring.

There’s a gentle knock on his door that pulls him out of his thoughts. Alfonse looks at his lackluster drawing one last time before moving to answer the door. The Askran prince blinks in surprise to find you standing there, your hands innocently folded behind your back as you flash him a nervous smile.

“You looked upset when you left,” you explain with sympathy and concern laced in your voice. “I wanted to see if you were alright.”

“I’m fine,” he answers with a small smile but still steps to the side and opens the door further, gesturing with his other hand for you to come inside.

You’re comfortable enough in entering the bedroom after having spent many nights in there, both passionate and innocent in nature. There’s no need for you to hold up any sort of appearances or pretenses in the comfortable privacy of this place that you both deemed belonged to the both of you alone.

Alfonse shuts the door behind you while you approach his bed to sit. You catch a glimpse of his drawing from earlier in the day, and you start to get an idea as to what it might be that’s on the young man’s mind. The blue-haired prince takes his spot beside you and leans his head against your shoulder with a defeated sigh.

“I wonder what it is that I’m missing,” he muses while his eyes remain downcast on the floor.

“You mean for your drawing?” You ask to confirm, and he gives a small dejected nod of his head. A warm smile makes its way to your face as you stroke his hair. With a thoughtful hum, you suggest, “Maybe you lacked interest in the subjects? I mean, you _were_ drawing for money that you weren’t even going to be able to keep anyways, so what if you try drawing something that interests you?”

Alfonse straightens up on the bed, his eyebrows pulled together in contemplation. “Something that interests me…”

You point towards yourself and laugh. “How about me?” You offer.

Of course, you were half-joking, so you can’t help but be surprised when the prince’s features light up instantaneously at your offer. “Yes, that sounds like a good idea!” He exclaims in agreement with newfound vigour, and you can’t find it in your heart to take back your words. In any case, it’s always a pleasure to see Alfonse all excited like this since it’s rather rare.

The Askran prince gets up from the bed to retrieve a few pieces of parchment and a quill from his desk. He pulls up a chair to sit across from you, and you bite at your lower lip in nervousness as you’re not sure how to pose yourself. It seems like it isn’t necessary though because he’s already started sketching, the sound of quill on parchment filling the room.

You will yourself to relax, your attention focused on Alfonse’s determined face. It’s a bit cute, actually, and you can’t help but smile fondly at him. You decide to tease him later about his little quirk of sticking the tip of his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, but for now, you’re more than satisfied to watch him like this.

It never occured to you that Alfonse would be skilled in drawing. You knew of his strength in battle and the way he carried himself definitely showed his station. You’ve seen him training along with the other Heroes and reading books late into the night at the library, but that was about it. You weren’t aware if he had any other hobbies, and it both surprised and pleased you to have learned something new about him.

“I’ve finished,” the prince exhales, and you raise your eyebrows in surprise.

“That was quick,” you say, genuinely impressed, as you stand up from the bed and make your way over to him to have a look at his piece.

Alfonse smiles in your direction, warmth behind his eyes as he bashfully shares his work. “I was inspired.”


End file.
